Homecoming
by Anonymous033
Summary: "Did you like that welcome home?" Tony, Ziva, and some adult fun—emphasis on 'adult.' Entirely rated M.


**Disclaimer: **Hehe. He. Hehe.

**Spoilers: **None.

**Warnings: **Big S, big M, big U, big T. I'm neither kidding nor gentle. Stay away, kiddies.

**-_Soph_**

* * *

**Homecoming**

He was already standing in the hallway by the time she got the front door open.

"Welcome home," he said, that charming, somewhat goofy grin of his pasted onto his face, and she dropped her bag in an instant to kiss him.

He jerked backwards, initially startled by her kiss, but soon moulded into her to loop two arms around her waist and slide one foot in between her legs. His kiss was eager, hungry, as if she had been all he thought about during the time she was away. He nibbled on her bottom lip impatiently, pulling back sharply when that drew a protesting cry from her.

"You might have bitten too hard," she chastised him.

"Sorry," he said, closing his eyes and leaning in to rest his forehead against hers. His breath was ragged as he explained quietly, "I missed you so much."

It made her smile. "I was only gone for one week."

"Yeah, but that was one week without seeing you and hearing you and touching you…"

"I'm home now," she pointed out, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively when he raised his head.

He smirked. "You don't say."

"You do not have anywhere else to be, yes?"

"Oh, no," he assured as he scooped her up in one unexpected movement. She squealed and tried to get out of his arms as he slammed the front door shut and carried her towards the bedroom, but he held onto her too tightly for her to wriggle out.

"I will get you back for that," she huffed, winded, when he deposited her unceremoniously onto their bed.

He merely grinned and proceeded to pull off her boots. "Admit it, you liked it," he teased after chucking the boots onto the floor, and crawled up the bed so that his lower half lay on the mattress but the upper half of his body hovered over her. He placed his forearms on either side of her shoulders, his grin melting into a softer yet more mischievous smile. "I wanted to try the caveman thing for once. _Hrrr, carrying the woman to the bedroom!_"

She snorted. "Cavemen did not sound like that, and they certainly did not have bedrooms."

"How do you know?" He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe they did."

"Stop arguing," she ordered him, pulling at his waist so that he settled onto her. "Now kiss me."

So, he did.

The kiss was gentle at first, like a slow-burning fire. It soon spread from limb to limb, however, making her nerve endings tingle as his velvet lips caressed hers and his tongue sought entrance to her mouth, brushing against the flesh of her lip before dipping in to sample her thoroughly. Their tongues tangled. It made her wonder who was really trying to gain the upper hand here, because they both seemed to be drawing equal pleasure from it.

He shuddered hard when she licked him once, twice, thrice, and then he _finally _moved a hand down to slide underneath her top. A fingertip tickled her navel; it sent a jolt of sensation racing through her down towards a very desirable place, but she couldn't concentrate on that for long, because his hand was grazing, ghosting across her skin in search of what he was looking for.

He cupped her bare breast when he found it, and she arched her back, seeking the warmth of his palm. She would have given anything to have his mouth on her other breast—and just as if he had heard her, his mouth detached from hers just then and he sat up, his free hand coming into play to assist the one underneath her shirt in pulling the offending piece of clothing off. She cooperated; within seconds, the shirt had been flung to a far corner of the room.

His eyes darkened so considerably upon seeing the sight lain before him that she wondered if her body had somehow changed since the _last _time he had looked at her (which was barely six days ago). His hands kept drifting up and down her sides, and he just _stared _as if getting a glimpse of her naked body for the first time, and she chewed on her bottom lip uncomfortably and waited for the awkwardness to pass.

Eventually, he was spurred into action, his back curving as he bent lower and shifted downwards to settle in between her legs. His face was level with her navel now; she only had time to catch another impish grin from him before he had placed his wet tongue over her belly button and licked. Her hips jerked involuntarily. He chuckled in response, but she couldn't be displeased, because he already proceeded to feast on other bare expanses of her skin. A kiss just to the right of her belly button, a lick straight down to her hipbone, a gentle nip to her side, fingers skimming across her abdomen and barely brushing her covered mound. She sighed impatiently.

"Don't tell me you're not enjoying this," he said, his tone amused, and she mock-glared at him.

"I am enjoying this very much, but this is—"

"Foreplay," he answered, cupping her mound over her pants. Her breath caught in her throat, but he only removed his fingers. "I haven't seen you for a week; don't expect me to jump right into things."

"I would've thought you were impatient," she grumbled breathlessly.

"Oh, I am." He lazily began to unbutton her pants with one hand. "I have my dick pressed into the mattress right now because I'm pretty sure that if I move, I'll explode."

She stared wide-eyed at him.

He eased the zipper of her pants down and she lifted her hips obligingly, allowing him to drag her pants and panties down her legs.

"God, Ziva, you're so wet," he groaned. She caught a glimpse of dampness glistening on her panties as he yanked it to her ankles, and for some reason, the sight of the wet cotton turned her on even more. Knowing that he aroused her was apparently a very heady thing.

"All for you, darling," she purred as he untangled her clothes from her feet, and he groaned again. Once she had been freed of fabric, she bent her knees upwards and outwards, forming a diamond shape with her legs on the bed and opening her centre up to him.

He paused, stunned, as he turned back towards her from throwing her clothes to the floor.

"You don't kid around," he mumbled weakly, and she chuckled.

"Are you going to come up here and taste me, or do I have to write you an—_uhhh…_" she moaned, the rest of her sentence all but forgotten when he buried his face in her crotch.

"I'm never one to pass up an invitation," he replied breathlessly, and she laughed. He dived down again, his tongue sliding up and down relentlessly throughout her folds, and she fought the urge to clamp her legs around his head. She was throbbing by now, yearning for him to just shove into her and have his way with her, but the way he was holding onto her calves made it clear that he wasn't about to do that.

"You taste so good," he supplied when he came up for air. "Like flower and spice."

"_Flower?_" she asked, outraged by the simile, but he was undaunted.

"Flower," he confirmed, flicking her clit with the fingers of one hand. She squeaked. When he crawled upwards to lean over her body again, she studied his sweatpants—they certainly looked a lot less comfortable than when she had first gotten home.

"I should help you with that quandary," she suggested, gesturing towards his dick when his eyebrows drew together.

"No big deal," he answered, laughing shakily. "I just wanted to explore you a little first."

"And are you done exploring?"

"Can't say I am."

She gasped sharply at the sensation of two fingers pushing into her. They were rubbing against her opening, and she could feel herself growing even wetter; blindly, she reached out to grab his cock and was rewarded by a harsh swear. She pulled impatiently at the drawstring of his sweatpants and slid it as far down his legs as she could with his fingers still inside her. She felt her strength leave her as he stroked her walls, but she persisted, squeezing his cock and rubbing a palm over its head and earning herself much quicker, uncoordinated, more erratic strokes. He was losing control, it seemed, and it was only a matter of who finished first.

Quickly she massaged him in between her hands, pumping and pressing and running a finger around the underside of his tip. His fingers, originally the culprit of various random strokes to her walls, had completely stopped moving within her now. He was breathing hard, and she knew that he was trying to hold back from coming in her hands. Frowning, she moved a hand down to play with his balls.

He flew apart with a roar when she rubbed and squeezed his sack. Pulses of hot white come spilt onto the bed and into her hands; she squeezed her thighs together at the sight. It really was more magnetizing than it should have been to know that his arousal was literally under her control. He leant heavily against her even as his dick twitched endlessly, and she worked him down slowly, stroking his length with sure fingers. When he finally managed to suck in a deep breath, she let him go and wiped her palms on the bed sheet, grimacing. It looked as if some laundry was due to be done that night.

"That wasn't fair," he panted, watching her.

"How was it not fair?" she protested. "You enjoyed that hand job, yes?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to come in you."

She felt her cheeks flush at the words, heat rushing through her. Obviously sensitive to _her _arousal, Tony began moving his fingers slowly inside her again, causing her back to arch upwards. Oh, she really regretted having given him his orgasm right now, because it meant she was still chasing her own high.

Tony, however, was not a good lover for nothing. He ground his palm into her clit and pushed one more finger into her, stroking harder and scissoring his fingers and rubbing in circular motions. She bit her lip to stifle the moan that threatened to escape. Tony shifted his weight on the bed; a playful tweak to her nipple later, she found his hot, wet mouth on her breast. The sudden contrast in temperature made her gasp; the sucking made her shudder uncontrollably. She could feel waves of passion flooding through her.

He had barely even begun licking her breast before she felt the fire burn from somewhere deep inside her throughout her entire person. She clawed at the sheets below her with desperate fingers, trying to ground herself before her world spun completely out of control, but Tony continued to suck on her and rub her walls, and it was just _too good. _With a loud and drawn-out moan, she gave in to him.

She lay breathlessly and unmoving when the rush finally faded within her. Tony worked her down with soft strokes, and she whimpered when he removed his fingers from inside her but brushed deliberately—undoubtedly—through her folds again before curling the long digits around her hip. She couldn't find it in herself to glare at him, though, and so she just closed her eyes and settled on breathing through the new onslaught of feelings.

When she opened her eyes once again, she found him looking down at her with what could only be described as a fond expression.

"Well," he said.

She smiled. "Well, what?"

"Did you like that welcome home?"

She laughed and pushed on his shoulder hard, flipping over and bracketing his thighs with her own legs as he fell back against the mattress. The welcome home could still be extended, she decided.


End file.
